


Matching Tattoos...

by LadyPJMoon



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Memories, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, OTP Feels, Soulmates, icantloveanyonebutyou, ivebeenwaitingmywholelifeforyourgayasstowakeup, tellmeyouloveme, thistattooisnojoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: At first, Jungkook only knew Kim Taehyung by name—beautiful with an untarnished reputation—but in Jungkook's mind, the older boy was everything that he wasn't and would never be...he possessed a heart of pure gold, a true ethereal being and Jungkook's 8-year old body ached with the need to protect the delicate angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taekook_OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taekook_OTP).



 

Jeon Jungkook had been best friends with Kim Taehyung since he was in the 3rd grade. They'd met on the school playground after one of the seven bullies decided to pick on the lovely Kim Taehyung.

He didn't personally know Taehyung nor did he know what had instigated the hazing to begin with however, he did know Jackson Wang, the leader of the bullies—he frequently started skirmishes and blackened the eyes of the weaker kids...his excuse of _just trying to have_ fun on the school playground.

The bullies had formed a gang called Got7 and Jungkook disliked all seven of the older boys—and he would for as long as the sky rose above his head and the earth remained below his feet. He couldn't stomach injustice and the people who looked for ways to harm others and thriving on the pain they inflicted.  So, when the so called _‘reign of terror'_ began in the second grade, Jungkook took it upon himself to run interference between the gang and the innocent students.

In the beginning it was a little stressful (mostly for Jungkook's mother) since Jungkook wasn't as physically large or strong as the older boys—although only slightly disadvantaged, he'd always been large for his age—but that all changed the following year...and the playing field was leveled a bit to his advantage.

He'd taken it upon himself to work his muscles and eat right that summer and even talked his mother into Jujitsu classes to which she reluctantly agreed. When he showed up on the first day of third grade he was a force to be reckoned with and Got7 'got' the message.

At first, Jungkook only knew Kim Taehyung by name—beautiful with an untarnished reputation—but in Jungkook's mind, the older boy was everything that he wasn't and would never be...he possessed a heart of pure gold, a true ethereal being and Jungkook's 8-year old body ached with the need to protect the delicate angel.

The young Jungkook had often thought it was ridiculous for the gods to send such a precious creature to walk among the lesser beings of this insignificant planet and he’d found himself wishing (on more than one occasion) for Taehyung to return to heaven before someone took an opportunity to hurt him.

But, since that prayer seemed to fall on a bunch of self-indulgent, and otherwise deaf deities, Jungkook decided to take the matter into his own hands and from that day forward, he became the lovely boy's personal bodyguard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jungkook had successfully remained behind the scenes, working his magic in secret, for the better half of the school year before 'the koi pond incident' came about, two weeks before summer break.

It was on this day that Jungkook would step out of the shadows and into the light of day to stand next to his muse.  And it was only Kim Taehyung who would get a unique glimpse into the depths of Jeon Jungkook—the sight of his true character and undying devotion to those he cared about...was only the beginning.

Taehyung had never actually talked to Jungkook before although he was well aware of the younger boy's activities as the self-declared playground sheriff—a one-boy mercenary—who wasn't scared of the principal, the Got7 gang or probably any other evil the world might lob at him...and Taehyung found himself absolutely captivated by the younger boy.

Kim Taehyung would never openly admit it but, he’d actually developed quite the crush on the Jeon Jungkook—the playground savior—a boy who consistently placed himself in danger to save the weak and downtrodden. Because honestly, it was entirely too endearing and utterly romantic and if Kim Taehyung was anything in this vast world, he was a lifetime of chic flicks, rolled up and concentrated, into an 9-year old body.

The first time Jackson Wang had asked Taehyung to meet him by the koi pond, Taehyung had only accepted out of respect for their parents—they were college friends—not because he liked the older boy...he couldn’t tolerate him or his heathen friends.

So Taehyung had no idea, not even an inkling, that the boy had called him there to confess and after he did Taehyung still couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  His ears were ringing with the truth and his stomach was clenching to the point he could feel the acid clawing its way up his throat.

Taehyung knew he was in trouble.  He would never accept Jackson’s proposal and new today would mark a new and dismal point in his young life...being bullied and beaten up until he submitted or they accidentally killed him. 

But Taehyung swallowed hard, held his ground, maintained his dignity and declined Jackson’s offer to be his boyfriend and pushed the conversation further by refusing to even go on a date with him.

Taehyung knew he'd hurt Jackson's pride—he’d gone too far—the look in the older boy’s eyes revealed a cold, calculated anger...one he knew he’d live to regret, repeatedly, and soon.

It was just like the music in a horror movie. If those stupid kids would just stop and listen to the theme music they'd know when to run away—but they also had to follow the script and that's exactly how Taehyung felt.

He knew he should run when he heard the first chord of the diabolical descant, but he also had an internal script to follow and because of this, sad, single disconnect, Taehyung was positive of only one thing—he would eventually end up chunked and filleted...living the rest of his unnatural life in the cold darkness of Jackson's freezer.

The second time Jackson asked for a meeting at the koi pond Taehyung said ' **no** ' outright—and it was left at that...until the following day.

The third time Taehyung received the invite, it was in the form of a hand-scrawled note, delivered by Mark, Jackson's number one. The piece of ripped notebook paper requested Taehyung's presence, but also indicated—should he decide not to show up—the Got7 crew would beat the dog snot out of Jimin, a small, second grade boy who could light up Taehyung’s day with just a smile.

Fear for the young boy knotted in Taehyung's gut as he wadded up the note and tossed it to the ground as he launched into a frantic pace across the playground toward the meeting place. He was mad—he’d never been angrier in his short life—tears streaming down his face—what type of vile person could physically harm an innocent child?  _He’s a foul and hateful human!_  

Meanwhile, Jungkook had been keeping a watchful eye over Kim Taehyung for the past few weeks and from the shadows, where he lurked unnoticed, he was sure something unsavory was brewing between his beautiful angel and the demon, better known as Jackson Wang.

As Jungkook’s teacher called the children in from recess he saw Taehyung burst into tears and race across the playground, away from the school.  The younger boy’s stomach lurched at the sight and he swiftly followed after his angel, without a second thought.

Jungkook arrived at the small grove of trees near the koi pond, hiding himself behind a large tree. He overheard Taehyung’s broken asking Jackson to _‘please’_ take Jiminie back to his classroom...before they talked.  Jackson laughed out loud but conceded—turning to the others, he dismissed them with a nod of his head—Mark returned the silent gesture and led the young boy off, lollipop in hand...leaving Wang to _'talk'_ privately with his crush.

Jungkook listened intently, finally understanding the situation and what had been going on between them over the last couple of weeks—and it made his blood boil— _how dare that evil fucker even think about tainting such an ethereal being._

But it wasn’t until Jackson grabbed Taehyung by his slender shoulders, slammed him against the tree and tried to defile the angelic creature with his soiled, demon lips that Jungkook really lost control.

Before Jungkook could form a rational thought he had Jackson Wang by his shirt collar, lifting the older boy off the ground, and choking the very breath out of him.

Jackson's feet were dangling in the air, kicking frantically, as desperate hands scratched at Jungkook's unforgiving ones.

Jungkook couldn’t see or feel past his swelling rage—barely noticed the soft, earnest pleas drifting to him over the howling tempest—like droplets of liquid sunshine seeping through the grey, warming his heart and breaking the hold of furry that held Jungkook's mind and body captive.

Jungkook finally dropped Jackson’s flailing body—but only because of the angel's tears—the older boy fell to the ground with a mangled cry, staggered to his feet, and ran off screaming hysterically.

Then Jeon Jungkook collapsed against the tree, sinking slowly to his knees, eyes fluttering closed as images of the crying angel danced before him—and he smiled—knowing his last memory just might be of the one thing he cherished most in this world...this ethereal being who filled his heart with love, Kim Taehyung.   

Jungkook roused a short time later, a soft, melodious hum wrapped around his stirring senses as he chased after the enchanting smell of fresh strawberries that seemed to tickle at his nose.

A warm summer breeze lapped at his skin as fingers combed gently through his ebony hair making him moan from the sheer bliss of it all—and the humming was replaced with a tinkling laugh—so Jungkook opened his eyes.

He was staring at the treetops—watching white puffy clouds tumble against a sky of cornflower blue—and then he heard the angelic voice speaking to him, "Jung-ah, you scared me..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Even after Taehyung filled in the missing pieces Jungkook couldn't remember anything after the angel's pained gasp when his back connected with the rough bark of the tree.  He couldn't remember collapsing after Jackson ran off or as Taehyung and put it, _“his utterings about angels and demons.”_

Jungkook had regained most of his senses but wasn’t ready to leave Taehyung just yet so he let the older boy thread his long, thin fingers through his hair and caress his jaw—let Taehyung push him into a surreal state of pure bliss...

And as he lay there, relaxed and comfortable within Taehyung’s arms, he talked.  Jungkook spoke about everything—what just happened, about Jungkook watching over Taehyung all this time and even tried to explain the angel-demon reference—all of which made Taehyung blush profusely.

Just the mere fact that the younger boy regarded him as some type of ethereal being made Taehyung's heart absolutely sing, head was dizzy with joy.

Taehyung however, couldn’t return Jungkook's honest confession by revealing his own crush on the younger boy...because yeah, that would probably just kill him, right then and there.

After that one sunny afternoon, the two boys became inseparable and even though there was a full year between them Jungkook's parents were well aware that Taehyung had become the sun to Jungkook's moon and their son would be forever lost in the older boy's gravity.

The effect of Taehyung's influence over Jungkook's behavior and academics were staggeringly positive and proved enough to make Jungkook's parents comfortable with the revelation that their youngest son wouldn't grow up liking girls.

And honestly, they couldn't give two shits about their child's sexual orientation considering the rest of the snares and pitfalls their head-strong son could have gotten involved with and that Taehyung had valiantly steered him away from...besides, they absolutely adored Taehyung and his family.

Early on in the boy's relationship Jungkook understood that Taehyung would be graduating and going off to college a full year before him—but Jungkook wasn't going to have any of it.

He studied his ass off to become the top student in his class for two consecutive years and at the end of his 8th grade year, with his parents backing and the schools permission based off placement testing, Jungkook was approved to skip the 9th grade and he began the following school year with Taehyung in the 10th grade. Three years later the best friends had graduated and were now sharing a dorm room at the same college...and Jungkook thought his life was almost perfect.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Taehyung had always been a very private person, even where Jungkook was concerned. When they were seniors Taehyung had agreed to take a friend, who happened to be a girl, to the prom while Jungkook took Jimin, a friend who he also had a small crush on.

Taehyung wanted to ask Jungkook but he was entirely too shy and he valued their friendship, so he agreed to take the girl and play matchmaker for his friend, Hoseok, because he thought the two were incredibly suited to each other.

Ever since then, Taehyung had shied away from dating because everyone had assumed, at that point, he was straight and he was just too mortified to correct the general misconception.

In the end, Taehyung did what he always did with uncomfortable thoughts or situations—he shoved them into a dark closet and vowed never to open the door.

His real problem however, lay with Jungkook—because he'd been in love with the younger boy since the koi pond incident and his daily interaction with him had only intensified his devotion and commitment to their relationship.

Over the years, Taehyung’s confession had been on the tip of his tongue several times but he'd never been able to say the damning words.

He didn't want their friendship to change but even more potent was his realization that he lacked the courage to confront the truth about his own sexual orientation when his friends and family believed the lie perpetuated by his senior prom.

Taehyung had pretty much set his mind on never dating after high school because he just wanted to get through college without needing therapy—and had done a good job of convincing himself he would address this issue after graduation, when he had more time and perhaps a stronger sense of self.

Things were going according to his plan, right up until Jungkook decided to help his introverted friend by setting him up with random girls, whom he thought might be a good fit for his best friend—it was after one such fiasco that it happened—the fight.

It took them both by surprise because in the 10 years they'd been friends they’d never had an argument.

Jungkook had set Taehyung up with another girl who Taehyung ducks out on at the party—in a very gentle manner, since he's a loving soul—and then he proceeded to get shit-face drunk to hide the pain in his heart...he was just so tired of Jungkook trying to pawn him off onto some random person that the ache in his soul threatened to tear him apart.

When Jungkook found Taehyung sitting by himself, drinking like he was on a mission, he ditches his latest date at the party to guide the older boy back to their dorm room.

He listened to Taehyung reprimand him about the blind dates and went on to lecture Jungkook about the frequency of the younger's one night stands.

Jungkook was worried because he'd never seen Taehyung so angry and what made it a hundred times worse was the boy's wrath was directed solely at him.

Taehyung was crying and screaming at the younger boy by the time they made it into their dorm room and Jungkook was exasperated and yelling back at the elder for not telling him the dates had bothered him to such an extreme.

Taehyung reacted crudely to that—informing the younger to stop projecting his whoring onto him—because Taehyung refused to live his life  _using_  other people's bodies and feelings for his own personal satisfaction.

And that broke Jungkook...

The younger wept... 

Not because he took the elder's words to heart—because that was exactly the perception he'd intended for the world to see—but not Taehyung...he’d forgotten that his angel was still part of this world and as the accusing words spilled from Taehyung's mouth Jungkook felt dirty, he couldn't hear the truth from Taehyung.

Jungkook dated, he dated a lot and never the same person twice—but the secret behind the obvious was he never had sex with any of them—he just wanted the perception to hang around him...the air of being emotionally unavailable was what he wanted everyone to see.

Jungkook had taken himself off the market the night of his senior prom—the night he'd had sex with Jimin—it was the first time for both of them...and afterward they both agreed it had been a huge mistake because they were both in love with someone else.

The boys had agreed to remain friends but they wouldn't see each other again.

Later that night, Jungkook had went to Taehyung’s house and crawled into his friend’s bed a sobbing, hysterical mess.

Jungkook repeatedly told the older boy how sorry he was and continually pleaded for Taehyung’s forgiveness—he couldn’t stop shaking as the sobs and dry heaving tore through his young frame—and each time the younger begged, Taehyung forgave him.

Taehyung had no idea what Jungkook could have done that would have broken him so thoroughly—and he didn’t need to know—he just needed to pick up the pieces...and some day, when Jungkook was ready, he knew the younger would tell him.

But in that moment when the younger was simply wrecked, unable to form anything but keening grunts, Taehyung did exactly what his head told him to do—forgive him, hold him, love him—because the tortured sight in his arms shook him so deeply that it left cracks in his very soul.

The only thing Taehyung knew for sure was that Jungkook was the only person in this world that he loved unconditionally and with his entire being—heart, mind, soul—a in the end, he had complete confidence and a blind belief in the younger boy...and there was nothing in this world that could ever jeopardize that fact.

And so he sobbed with Jungkook, held him close and bestowed absolution for unknown sins.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jungkook put the sobbing Taehyung into bed after they returned from the party.

He ached to comfort his hyung but was scared to death the older boy was still too angry and would push him away in his current state of mind.

Taehyung continued to cry and his moans could be heard through the whole apartment—he was so desperately in love with Jungkook but now everything had become too fucked up to even navigate.

Jungkook was setting Taehyung up with random girls, fucking anything that walked and Taehyung had finally reached his limit—a bone-deep exhaustion settled over the older boy.

Taehyung was so angry with himself for not being able to confess his feelings, to maybe stop some of this madness, but right now he regretted so much and his heart was so broken he couldn’t stop blubbering.

He couldn't think over the stabbing pain in his chest and the skull-crushing, pounding inside his head—and Jesus Christ he was so fucking drunk—he didn't even want to live to see the morning.

Jungkook had always been able to tell when Taehyung was sad—even when there were no outward signs—he knew how to make Taehyung feel better, how to hold him, squeeze his body and flood his heart with love...he just somehow knew.

But tonight they had fought with each other and Jungkook didn't like that.

Jungkook vowed never again.  He was guilty for hurting his angel and for making him cry—it was Jungkook’s job to protect Taehyung...and tonight he'd failed miserably.

As the younger lay awake in his own room staring at the ceiling in the dark—craving the warmth of Taehyung's body next to him—he could heard the older boy's cries...they weren't stopping, not even slowing down.

When Jungkook couldn't take anymore a choked whimper spilled from his own dry throat and he tumbled from his cold bed and into Taehyung's room.

He didn't dry own his tears and he didn't ask permission as he crawled into the older boy’s bed and pulled the bawling mess into his arms.

Taehyung's body curled into Jungkook’s immediately as the younger boy rubbed circles over his back and peppered his hair and temple with kisses, murmuring apologies and begging Taehyung to forgive him.

He continued to speak to the older boy in hushed tones—divulging his inner most secret about having sex with Jimin—and with tears spilling from his eyes and his throat closing from the sick feelings being dredged up...Jungkook finally admitted it was a horrible mistake and that it had almost crushed his soul.

The younger never doubted Taehyung’s memory—he was the only witness to the horrific madness that Jungkook’s prom night had death spiraled into—but Jungkook wasn’t ready for Taehyung to ask ‘why’ having sex had affected him so adversely

It wasn’t the standard teenage reply, by a long shot, and he knew Taehyung well enough to know the older boy wouldn’t let it pass by an explanation.

And that was the problem—Jungkook would have to tell Taehyung he’d been in love at the time...and _not_ with Jimin.

He would have to tell Taehyung that the sex with Jimin had made him feel unbelievably filthy and incredibly guilty for ‘ _cheating_ ’ on the person he loved...

This thought process would make total sense to Taehyung because he’s a romantic at heart... _that_ wasn’t the problem.

Taehyung being Jungkook’s best friend since the third grade—glued to the hip for the past 10 years—and Taehyung not knowing Jungkook was in love or who he was in love with...uhm, yeah and no thank you! 

That little information nugget would date stamp his final breath on this earthly plane.

Because although Jungkook calls Taehyung an angel he’s learned over the years that his angel is a warrior with a very short fuse, a no tolerance policy and a zippo-flick away from a gas-station inferno...when it comes to stupid shit.

So, until Jungkook is ready to confess, he needs to be cautious on how much information he releases into the universe.

And although Jungkook dreams of grabbing Taehyung, kissing him senseless and telling him everything—he knows the older boy is still fighting a battle with his own orientation and _he’s_ not ready to hear Jungkook’s words...he just prays he doesn’t have to wait too much longer.  

Jungkook hears Taehyung’s sobs fade to hiccups and then to sniffles as he pushes forward with is confessions—he knows Taehyung is listening, absorbing his words and gaging his emotions—so he tries to explain _why_ he dates.

Jungkook wants to assure the older boy that he has not slept with anyone after Jimin—he doesn’t want to be with just anyone—he wants it to last for the rest of his life...he wants it to be with the **boy** he loves.

"So you're _looking_ for love?" Taehyung asks meekly.

Jungkook has to smile because he absolutely adores Taehyung’s curiosity but he doesn’t want to lie either, "No Tae, it's just a way to waste time."

Taehyung was calm up until Jungkook explained the dating and then he began to cry again, "I called you a  _cumslut_ —I judged you—Jesus Kookie, why do you even tolerate me? I'm such a fuckwad!"

Jungkook could barely stifle his laughter—Taehyung's love and friendship were unconditional—he’d always given them freely...and this was no different.

Just because the older boy was upset with Jungkook for setting him up on stupid dates and the conversation ended in a fight where stupid words were tossed around didn’t mean their friendship was in peril or that they would stop loving each other.

None of those things really mattered—all that _stuff_ didn’t make their relationship weak, less genuine or less anything, really—he trusted Taehyung to love him and always care about him, just as he did with the older boy, it wasn’t something to be doubted or questioned...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jungkook awoke from a death-like slumber the following morning to bright sunlight streaming through the windows.

The younger male groaned as he climbed out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

Since it was Saturday and they didn't have classes he decided to crawl back into bed and cuddle with Taehyung.

Jungkook stopped at the side of the bed—enchanted by the vision before him—white, satin sheets crumpled in a pile at the foot of the bed that only accentuated the angelic form sprawled out across them.

Jungkook's eyes slid wantonly up Taehyung's almost naked form—the boy he’d secretly loved since that fateful day at the koi pond—that was eleven years ago and Jungkook’s feelings were stronger today than they’d ever been in the past.

Taehyung had grown up tall, lean and solid—a swimmer’s physique—with a well-defined form and toned muscles.

The boy was absolutely heavenly and there wasn’t a day that passed when Jungkook didn’t have to fight the urge to kiss, lick, nip or suck his way across every succulent mouthful of Taehyung’s magnificent body. 

Eyes drifting eagerly over a smooth chest—making Jungkook lick his lips—before dragging his gaze down a toned stomach, thin waist and beautiful hips...that begged to be devoured with languid kisses and heated caresses...

And that's when he noticed a patch of black, smudged across Taehyung's right hip.

Curious as to what it could be—Jungkook crept stealthily between the sleeping boy's legs to get closer view—and then slips two fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Taehyung’s boxers, gently pulling them down—revealing a tattoo.

The image was a medieval sword and had a blue wisteria flower and vine wrapping around the double-edged blade—it was intricate and beautifully done.

Taehyung was an extremely talented artist and Jungkook knew this design was his own brain baby.

Bending down farther for a closer look, Jungkook noticed some lettering which appeared along the length of the blade both on _top_ of the horizontal sword and below it, near the _bottom_.

The wisteria vines and flower pods were intricately woven in and around the blade and the letters actually formed a name—he let his fingers trace over the delicate image— _my...name..._

"Kookie, what are you doing?"

A startled Jungkook looks up to see Taehyung, still flushed from sleep and pushing up slightly, resting on his elbows.

Jungkook stares at the tempting sight from his intimate position between Taehyung's legs—one hand tangled in the elastic waistband of Taehyung’s boxers while Jungkook’s fingers are sliding lightly over the colored ink on his hip, "Tae, w-what is this?"

Taehyung moves quickly and awkwardly, pushing Jungkook's hand away and pulling up his boxers as he scrambles off the bed, "N-nothing. J-just a tattoo."

Jungkook snatches Taehyung's wrist before he's able to get away, "What's it mean—my favorite flower and the sword?"

Taehyung drops his head forward, back to Jungkook, fighting back tears, "I just wanted a tattoo; it doesn't  _mean_  anything."

"Don't give me that shit—you're an artist, you're all about symbolism—just  _wanting_  a tattoo is a generic rose and dagger on your arm..."

Taehyung pulls against his captive wrist but Jungkook refuses to release him, "Not  _everything_  means  _something_  Kookie, just drop it!"

Jungkook scoots to the edge of the bed on his knees pulling Taehyung into a back hug, "Tae, my name on  _top_  of the blade, and yours on the  _bottom?_ And it's on your hip..."

Taehyung lets out a shaky breath— _Jesus he couldn't lie to save his own soul_ —voice straining, "God Kookie, relax for Christ's sake...it's just a  **bro**  tatt!"

Jungkook brushes his lips against the back of Taehyung's neck, moist breath puffing across fine hairs sending a shiver down Taehyung's spine, "Taetae. My name is permanently inked on  **top**  of a phallic symbol with yours on the **bottom** , entwined by the vines of  **my** favorite flower AND it's on my best friend's  **hip** —do you  ** _really_  **expect me to believe that shit...because I'm  **gay** not stupid."

Taehyung drops his head forward as his hands absently reach up grasping at Jungkook's arms that are pulling him tighter into his chest. Taehyung's resolve begins to collapse; his voice scratchy and breaking, "W-why does  ** _my_** t-tattoo revolve a-around  ** _you_  **being gay?"

Jungkook drags his open mouth and tongue across Taehyung's neck placing a kiss behind his ear, "I never said it was about  ** _me_**  being gay."

Taehyung can't think with Jungkook this close— _and that fucking mouth, Jesus Christ, he's killing me_ —his trembling hands pull unsteadily at Jungkook's arms letting out a worried chuckle, "W-what-ever. I n-need...to get...r-ready..."

"Hmm..." the younger tightens his embrace as he drags his tongue around the shell of the older boy's ear humming and nipping at his earring, "...not today—"

A strong shudder ripples across Taehyung's body and he leans back sinking against Jungkook's warmth as his head lolls unconsciously to the side giving Jungkook more room, "Jung-ah...I h-have...w-work..."

"No—" he whispers against Taehyung's neck as he sucks deeply at the delicate flesh leaving an angry red mark then drags his slick tongue over the bruise, "God, I love how you need me—fuck..."

Taehyung releases a breathy moan, "Nngh...s-stop—"

Jungkook skims his palm down Taehyung's ribs to his hip, fingers dipping beneath the older boy's boxers and fingers caressing the tattoo, "Tell me, Tae..."

Taehyung chokes back a sob, "I-I c-can't...d-do t-this..."

Jungkook's eyes are swimming in tears— _God please let this be what I think it means, I've waited so long_ —as he pushes the older boy further, "You're trembling—my touch, my kisses—please Tae, just say the words—I promise, to keep you safe..."

Taehyung breaks down as the tears come hard and fast—years of fear, frustration and suppressed love for his best friend slam into him demanding a voice.

Jungkook pulls the older boy onto the bed, wraps him securely in his arms and rocks him back and forth peppering his face with loving kisses and sweet caresses as Taehyung clings to him—sobs wracking his body and fingers cutting half-moon shapes across Jungkook's back.

The weeping is followed by hiccups and sniffling until they're surrounded by a comfortable silence and steady breaths. Jungkook waits for Taehyung to formulate his thoughts, to say something, but when the older boy doesn't talk Jungkook pulls back to look down at the sleeping boy placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Jungkook cautiously untangles his arms and legs—not wanting to wake Taehyung—then crawls out of bed, grabs Taehyung’s cell phone off the nightstand and quietly slips into the hallway leaving the door open as he steps into the kitchen.

He flips through the older male’s contact list, finds the café where Taehyung works, and presses the call button.

When Namjoon, the owner, picks up Jungkook tells him Taehyung is sick with a fever and won't be available for the next couple days. Namjoon sighs, "Jungkook, please tell me you're the reason for the angel's fever..."

Jungkook chokes on his own spit, "Agh, I-I'm sorry, w-what was that?"

Namjoon chuckles, "Kook, watching you two makes my fucking dick hurt—you're so crazy about each other. Why the fuck are you dicking around? Just push him against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless..."

Jungkook blinks hard, "Christ, I-I...w-what, fuck—Joon, I don't know what to..."

Namjoon laughs, "Yah! Just make it right, he's a sweet kid. Oh and tell Taehyung I'll keep him off the schedule until he calls me back—consider it a honeymoon weekend. Bye-bye."

When the line goes dead Jungkook is staring at the phone, "The  **fuck**  was that?!"

Jungkook drops the phone on the kitchen counter, like it bit him and returns to Taehyung's bedroom...but he's not there.

Jungkook’s heart hesitates, skipping a beat or two, maybe three, until he hears the water turn on in the shower, across the hall from him.

He rolls his eyes at his own ridiculousness and walks to the bathroom door; it's ajar but he knocks anyway, "Tae?"

"Yeah?" comes a hoarse voice.

Jungkook leans his head against the door frame closing his eyes, "Don't be mad...I called you in sick to work."

A choked reply came back, "Uhm, 'kay."

Jungkook tries again, "What do you want for breakfast?"

When the door opens abruptly Jungkook startles, eyes popping wide. He pulls off the doorjamb to gaze at the beautiful sight standing before him, towel slung low around his waist—tattoo peeking out beneath—and bloodshot eyes staring back at him like he was his next meal, "B-brunch?"

Jungkook's eyes dart to the floor as he swallows the ball of emotion lodged in his throat then they slip back up to Taehyung, "I'll make whatever you want..."

The older boy gazes at Jungkook, his words drip thick from his tongue, "I-I w-want..."

Taehyung ticks closer to Jungkook, eyes blink heavily, and fingers close around the younger boy's waistband—he tugs lightly, pupils blown—and Jungkook's pretty sure they're not discussing food right now.

Jungkook's eyes water as he slips his hand up to cup the older boy's face as he tries to spell it out...one more time, "Tae, I've n-never...loved  _anyone_  else..."

Taehyung leans into Jungkook, open mouth brushing against open mouth so their both breathing each other's air, "I-I w-want, blueberry—pancakes, m-maple—bacon, and f-fuck! I-I r-really need—syrup...your lips, all d-day..."

Jungkook slips his hand to the nape of Taehyung's neck pulling him close, "One day—doesn't work—for me—" he mumbles capturing Taehyung's mouth in a sensual kiss.

Taehyung quickly dissolves into the heady kiss tugging Jungkook tight needing to breathe the younger boy in to live, "Nngh...God, Jung-ah, please..."

Jungkook reluctantly breaks the kiss, "Fuck, right!  Uhm...shower, breakfast and then—we really need to—fuck—Tae, Jesus, fucking...God, I love you so fucking much. Nngh, I n-need..." and Jungkook kisses the older boy hard, licking into his mouth.

Taehyung pulls away breathing heavily resting his head against Jungkook's whispering shyly, "...matching tattoos?"

Jungkook chuckles, "Yes, mark me Tae—I'm not going anywhere, ever..."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 


End file.
